Sick
by Kimoto Yuuhi
Summary: Tumben, hari ini Sasuke bisa tenang dan damai. Ada yang aneh? Pasti! Naruto si pengganggu itu sedang sakit. Harusnya dia tenang, tapi kenapa sekarang ia merasa kehilangan?/"Berjanjilah untuk tidak bersedih saat aku tidak ada."/SasuNaru


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sick

-Kimoto Yuuhi-

Rated T

Warning: BL, Sho-ai, Dll

SasuNaru

Romance & Friendship

.

.

Tidak ada keuntungan apa-apa yang saya ambil dari menulis fanfic ini. Semua semata-mata karena hobi.

.

Don't like Don't Read

.

Tumben, hari ini Sasuke bisa tenang dan damai. Ada yang aneh? Pasti! Naruto si pengganggu itu sedang sakit. Harusnya dia tenang, tapi kenapa sekarang ia merasa kehilangan?/"Berjanjilah untuk tidak bersedih saat aku tidak ada."

.

.

"Teme,"

"Hn."

"Teme!"

"Apa?!" Dengusnya kesal. Pasalnya sahabat berkepala kuningnya ini suka sekali menganggu acara kesukaannya. Yaitu membaca komik dengan diam dan tenang. Tapi acaranya ini takkan berlangsung lama kalau laki-laki keturunan Uzumaki itu masih ada di dunia ini.

Oh iya. Mungkin kalian semua sudah mengenalnya. Uchiha Sasuke, siswa KIHS berprestasi yang irit bicara. Pendiam dan suka ketenangan. Banyak rumor mengatakan kalau dia tidak punya teman. Itu salah, ia punya walau hanya satu. Ya si rubah kuning ini.

Dari semua teman satu kelasnya. Hanya Naruto Uzumaki yang berani mengusik ketenangan sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Walaupun beberapa kali kena marah, pukul, geplak. Naruto tidak pernah kapok seakan ia senang diperlakukan Sasuke seperti itu. Sehingga, ia dan Sasuke pun semakin lama semakin dekat.

"Pergilah jika kau hanya ingin menggangguku." Mata oniks gelapnya masih terfokus pada gambar di komik yang ia sedang baca tersebut.

"Haha entahlah, aku senang sekali mengganggumu."

Ini orang sudah gila apa? Menganggu orang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sungguh, rasanya ingin sekali memukul manusia berkepala duren ini ke Kutub Utara sekalian. Supaya sehari saja, harinya bisa tenang dan damai seperti yang ia mau. Ah, sepertinya itu hanya mimpi yang terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan.

"Pergi. Atau aku akan memukulmu sampai kau mati."

Naruto mengkatupkan mulutnya. Sungguh, ucapan Sasuke hanya main-main kan?

"Pftt.. Haha." Naruto pun tertawa geli di hadapan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke semakin menampilkan raut wajah tak suka.

"Benar? Kau ingin aku mati? Aku bersumpah kalau tidak ada aku, kau pasti kesepian." Ucapnya tanpa rasa berdosa.

Baiklah Sasuke rasa sabar itu ada batasnya. Dan inilah batasnya, Bolehkan ia marah sekarang? Sasuke mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Komik tak berdosa yang sedari tadi ia baca dibantingkan keras ke lantai kelasnya. Seketika, perhatian seluruh siswa di kelas yang sedang tidak ada guru itu pun teralihkan pada mereka berdua.

"Ini terakhir kalinya Dobe, ingat disaat kau mati. Aku akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia pada saat upacara pemakamanmu."

Bercanda atau tidak, ucapan Sasuke sudah kelewatan. Tapi anehnya seluruh teman sekelasnya hanya diam, tak berani menegurnya. Untuk yang keberapakalinya, Naruto masih tersenyum. Tapi senyuman ini tidaklah senyuman jahil biasanya. Senyuman yang sangat serius.

"Kalau begitu bagus," Jawab Naruto sambil menampilkan senyum tiga jarinyna

Sasuke masih mengatur napasnya karena emosi tadi. Naruto sekarang mulai meninggalkan mejanya, ia berlalu ke luar kelas sambil tersenyum seakan tidak ada apa-apa.

Syukurlah. Walau ia masih saja tersenyum bodoh seperti itu, yang penting ia sudah pergi. Takkan ada yang mengganggunya lagi.

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Siapa yang tidak masuk hari ini?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei pada seluruh siswa kelas. Ia sedang mengabsensi kehadiran di akhir pelajaran. Karena tak jarang juga, banyak siswa yang kabur membolos pada saat pelajarannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, sensei." Jawab lantang sang ketua kelas, Nara Shikamaru.

"Ah, sudah biasa." Gumam Sasuke saat ia sedang khusyuk mengerjakan soal-soal fisika di papan tulis.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Sensei tukang telat itu sambil menulis nama Naruto di buku absensi.

"Sakit, sensei!"

Sasuke tiba-tiba menoleh kaget ke Shikamaru akibat mendengar perkataannya barusan. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Seorang pelawak kelas semacam Naruto bisa sakit? Agak kaget sebenanya. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, bukankah ini sebuah kesenangan tersendiri baginya? Tanpa bocah petakilan itu sehari saja. Sungguh hari yang seharusnya menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Hari istrahat yang tidak biasa bagi Sasuke. Terduduk membaca komiknya lagi, biasanya istirahat begini selalu ada yang mengajaknya untuk ke kedai ramen. Namun sekarang? Memang tidak ada. Sangat tenang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru menghampirinya dan duduk tepat di depannya.

"Kesepian, heh?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan jahil.

"Persetan. Yang penting aku bisa tenang dari Naruto." Ucapnya acuh.

"Aku bisa tahu kok, Sasuke. Biasanya kan, Kau istirahat seperti ini selalu bersamanya ke kantin. Seperti orang pacaran."

Sasuke mendengus perlahan. Masih sabar, ia mencoba untuk focus kembali pada buku komik kemarin yang belum selesai ia baca.

"Jadi ingat, pada waktu kalian berciuman."

'Deg'

"Cih." Sasuke pun mendecih. Lagi-lagi ia ingat kejadian nista itu. Saat Naruto didorong oleh sesorang ketika ia duduk di depan Sasuke. Sungguh, ia ingin muntah bila membayangkannya. Kalau tidak salah, Naruto sampai babak belur karena kejadian itu. Tapi waktu itu bukan karena Sasuke saja, para fans Sasuke juga ikut-ikutan menghakimi Naruto atas tindakan pencurian ciuman pertama Sasuke.

"Jadi. Sekarang kau berniat ingin menggantikan dirinya supaya menggangguku?" Oniks Sasuke pun menatap tajam sang ketua kelas.

"Haha. Lebih baik aku tidur sekalian." Shikamaru mulai berdiri dari kursi di depan Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin ke ruang guru sebentar. Aku akan minta tugas nanti, Anko-sensei tidak masuk. Kau jangan kesepian ya!" Sang ketua kelas itu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas.

"Aku kesepian? Ini hari yang sangat menyenangkan menurutku." Gumamnya pada saat Shikamaru berjalan meninggalkannya.

Mungkin banyak dari kalian yang tidak tahu. Kalau ada orang yang kuat membohongi perasaanya, menutupnya dan bahkan menguburnya. Padahal orang itu tidak tahu, kalau ia membutuhkannya. Pada saat semuanya terlambat, sudah telat untuk menyesal.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah terakhir berbunyi. Tanda bahwa semua siswa boleh pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ibaratnya, ini irama kebebasan bagi para siswa. Perlahan-lahan semua ruangan kelas mulai ditinggalkan. Para manusia berseragam itu memenuhi jalanan sekolah.

Ada yang pulang dengan bersuka cita, pulang sambil tertawa bersama sahabatnya. Namun, tak sedikit pula yang pulang sendiri dengan wajah yang datar. Termasuk Sasuke ini.

Bungsu Uchiha ini menapaki jalan menuju rumahnya. Lagi-lagi, tidak biasanya ia pulang sendiri. Ia dan Naruto pasti selalu pulang bersama. Karena memang rumahnya satu arah dengan Sasuke. Rumah Naruto cenderung lebih dekat ke sekolah dibanding Sasuke. Biasanya sekarang Naruto pasti sedang mendorongya, menjahilinya. Tetapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Bukankah harusnya ia senang? Tidak perlu mendengar tawa cempreng dari mulut rubah kuning itu lagi. Tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga untuk memukulnya. Bisa tenang sesuai yang ia impikan. Pemikiran bodoh ini selalu berputar di kepala Sasuke. Mungkin saja ia hanya merasa berbeda kali ini. Perlu lebih dari satu hari untuk menikmati kebebasan ini.

Tap..Tap..Tap.

Langkah tenangnya tiba-tiba terhenti tanpa komando dari otaknya. Sungguh! Apa yang ia lakukan di sini? Oniksnya membulat kala kepalanya menengok ke kanan jalan.

Ini rumah Naruto. Kenapa ia berhenti di sini? Bodoh, tanpa sadar Sasuke menulusuri keadaan rumah milik siswa tukang bolos itu. Rumahnya terlihat sepi, benar-benar tidak menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan. Mungkin karena Naruto tinggal sendirian.

Naruto memang tinggal sendirian di rumah ini. Ayah Ibunya tinggal di luar kota dan hanya beberapa hari mengunjungi anak semata wayangnya. Senasib dengan Sasuke, ayah ibunya juga jarang ada di rumah karena mengurusi beberapa perusahaan. Mereka berdua adalah korban dari orang tua yang mementingan bisnis perusahaan dan uang, ketimbang anaknya sendiri.

Sasuke mengamati lekat-lekat rumah itu. Tanpa sadar di luar kendalinya, langkah kakinya terus maju mendekati rumah itu bahkan sampai hampir depan pintunya. Entah mengapa ia penasaran, sakit apa yang membuat si bodoh itu tak masuk sekolah?

"Teme?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya. Suara yang sangat ia kenali dari cemprengnya. Ia mencelos mendengarnya dan kemudian mengikuti sumber suara itu berada.

"D-dobe?" Ucapnya tergagap ketika melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Teme? Apa yang kau lakukan _uhuk_. Di rumahku?" Tanya laki-laki itu lagi. Betapa lucunya yang punya rumah ada di sini. Naruto memergoki Sasuke yang sedang mengamati rumahnya. Ia pun menghampiri Sasuke sambil menenteng plastic yang penuh dengan makanan di tangannya.

"A-aku." Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya kala menatap gelagat aneh Sasuke. Tak lama, ia kemudian tersenyum dengan menampilkan deretan giginya. "Hahaha _uhuk_ apa kubilang, kau rindu tidak ada aku'kan?

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan? Bilangnya sakit?" Ujar Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku memang sakit, ini aku habis beli makanan." Naruto pun memperlihatkan sekantung penuh mie ramen di genggamannya. Sasuke membuang mukanya tidak peduli.

"Kebetulan _uhuk_ , Kau di sini. Ayo masuk sebentar-"

"Tidak, aku harus pulang."

"Ayolah, kau jarang-jarang ditraktir ramen seperti ini."

Sasuke merotasikan netranya. Menerka-nerka keputusannya.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah, kau istirahat saja. Biar aku yang membuat ramennya." Sasuke menyerobot kantung plastic di genggaman Naruto.

Saat Sasuke mengambil kantung itu dari tangan Naruto, ia bisa merasakan suhu badan Naruto yang tinggi dari tangannya. Naruto juga benar-benar terlihat pucat. Langkahnya yang gontai dan suaranya tadi yang agak bergetar. Namun anehnya, Sikap menyebalkannya masih saja ada, aneh. Tidak sakit tidak sehat masih saja bertingkah bodoh.

"Kau berniat ke rumahku untuk membantuku ya?" Naruto pun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia menarik selimutnya untuk membungkus tubuhnya dari udara dingin.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah dapur yang tak jauh dari keberadaan Naruto. Keadaan dapurnya pun jauh dari kata layak. Banyak bekas makanan yang tidak dibuang, dan piring-piring kotor yang berserakan. Oh, tak lupa banyak hewan menjijikan di sana. Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menghernyitkan dahinya.

"Dasar jorok." Gumamnya pelan. Ia memilih beralih untuk menyalakan kompor. Diisinya air ke ketel. Ia hendak memasak air untuk membuat ramen instan.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali ke ruang depan tempat dimana Naruto berbaring. Ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang terbaring lemas sambil membawa dua cup mie ramen. Ia meletakkan satu cup di meja depan sofa untuk Naruto. Kemudian duduk di dekatnya sambil menikmati ramen miliknya.

"Kenapa kau berbaring di sini? Ayo dimakan." Ucap Sasuke sambil meniup-niup ramennya yang masih panas.

"Teme, apa kau gila?" Tanyanya lirih. Suara Naruto benar-benar serak sekarang.

"Hn?"

"Mana bisa aku makan sendiri?" Ucap Naruto dengan masih terpejam. Sasuke sempat mengira kalau Naruto sedang mengigau, tapi ternyata tidak. Laki-laki berambut _spike_ kuning ini jelas-jelas sadar. "Suapi aku dong!" Ucapnya manja.

Doeng'

Sasuke mengeratkan kepalan tangannya tiba-tiba. Sumpah! Kalau manusia ini tidak sakit, akan babak belur dia. Ia mendengus pelan, ia sadar kalau temannya ini sedang sakit, mungkin lain kali kalau Naruto sedang sehat ia pasti akan memukulnya. Diambilnya dengan keras cup mie ramen itu di atas meja.

"Baiklah, ini makan." Sasuke pun menjulurkan sesumpit mie asal jepang itu ke mulut Naruto dengan kasar dan tidak sabar. Benar-benar menjijikan menyuapi seorang laki-laki. Ia berjanji ini pengalaman terakhir dalam hidupnya.

"Aw-aw panas Teme!" Rintih Naruto tiba-tiba saat bibirnya terasa melepuh. Dasar Sasuke! Niat tidak sih, menyuapi orang. "Ditiup dulu bodoh!"

'Arghhhh!' Batin Sasuke kesal.

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai sudah urusannya di tempat mengerikan ini. Perut sudah kenyang, acara suap menyuap sudah berakhir. Ia juga barusan sudah membersihkan dapur Naruto tadi. Sedikit kesal memang, tapi entah mengapa perasaannya senang sekarang.

"Baiklah Dobe, sudah sore. Aku harus pulang." Ucap Sasuke sambil memakai tasnya.

Sempat tidak ada jawaban dari anak semata wayang Minato ini. Matanya terpejam dan tertidur sangat pulas. Saatnya Sasuke untuk pulang. Namun saat ia hendak meninggalkan Naruto. Tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam oleh Naruto. Seakan mencegahnya untuk pulang.

"Mau k-kemana k-kau?" Ucapnya dengan suara yang parau. Keadaannya justru terlihat bertambah parah.

"Aku ingin pulang, kau sudah lebih baik'kan?"

Naruto kini menggenggam tangannya lebih erat. Seakan tidak mengijinkannya. Naruto pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang pucat dengan matanya yang sayu.

"T-tunggu sebentar, ada yang ingin kubicarakan.""

Sasuke pun membatalkan niatnya. Ia kembali duduk di dekat Naruto yang belum melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau masih ingat, kalimat yang kemarin kau ucapkan?"

"Yang mana?" Tanyanya bingung. Naruto yang biasnya berisik dan petakilan. Nada bicaranya berubah serius sekarang. Sasuke pun antusias mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Yang kau bilang bahwa, kau akan bahagia di saat aku mati nanti."

Sasuke terdiam. Ucapannya kemarin, sungguh di luar kendalinya. Ia tak bermaksud dengan kata-kata itu sekarang. "M-maaf, aku kelepasan waktu itu. Habisnya kau selalu menggangguku." Ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu, jadikanlah itu sebuah janji. Berjanjilah untuk tidak bersedih saat aku tidak ada." Ujar Naruto sambil menatap oniks Sasuke serius.

Semula Sasuke menganggap ini bercanda. Namun saat Sasuke menatap iris _Sapphire_ di depannya. Tak tersirat kebohongan yang nampak. Sebuah ketulusan, atau bahkan permohonan.

"A-aku-"

"Kumohon, Sasuke. Ini permintaan terakhirku." Naruto semakin mendekatkan tangan Sasuke di depan wajahnya seraya memohon. Sasuke bisa merasakan nafas hangat yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

Walaupun Sasuke masih bingung, apa maksud dari perkataan Naruto. Namun, ia memilih untuk mengangguk saja. Kasihan pula, suhu tubuhnya semakin tinggi. Ia tak mau membuat Naruto semakin berkata panjang lebar. Maka dari itu, ia lebih baik mengangguk saja.

"Aku pasti sangat akan bahagia. Tidak ada lagi yang menggangguku." Sasuke pun tersenyum untuk meyakinkan jawabannya pada Naruto.

" _Arigatou_. Sasuke." Laki-laki keturunan Uzumaki itu pun juga tersenyum lega tanpa beban.

.

.

.

Sungguh pagi hari yang cerah. Gumpalan halus awan-awan putih bertebaran di angkasa nan biru. Kicauan burung-burung juga ikut memeriahkan indahnya pagi di hari ini.

Seorang laki-laki berambut raven melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Ia benar-benar berlari menuju ke sekolahnya. Pasalnya ia hari ini kesiangan. Ia sempat heran, tumben sekali ia kesiangan hari ini. Setelah sampai sekolahnya, Ia berlari menuju kelas sambil mengendap-endap. Hari ini pelajaran Anko-sensei. Guru yang paling killer.

Namun saat ia mengintip lewat jendela kelasnya. Suasana kelas sangat ramai dengan siswa yang menangis. Ada apa? Ia menautkan alisnya. Di sana juga tidak ada Anko-sensei. Karena dilanda rasa penasaran, Sasuke pun memasuki kelasnya.

Anehnya saat Sasuke mulai berjalan ke bangkunya, semua teman sekelasnya menatapnya cemas. Namun, Sasuke tidak mengindahkannya. Ia tetap berjalan menuju bangkunya. Sampai sang ketua kelas, Shikamaru, menghampirinya sambil menepuk dan menggenggam bahu Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke merasa bingung.

"Sasuke.."

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Raut wajah Shikamaru juga tidak seperti basanya. Sangat murung dan terlihat cemas padanya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Aku harap kau bersabar Sasuke. Naruto.. Sudah meninggal."

DEG'

Ini semua hanya lelucon kan? Telinganya pasti salah dengar atau semua Shikamaru yang salah? Shikamaru memang keterlaluan. Dia pasti bercanda, teganya Shikamaru berbicara seperti itu pada Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke emosi, ia melepaskan genggaman Shikamaru pada bahunya dengan kasar. Rasanya ingin memukul sang ketua kelas pemalas ini. Sasuke pun menggertakan giginya. "Jelas-jelas aku bersamanya kemarin sampai sore!"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Naruto mengidap leukemia selama ini."

Shikamaru kini dapat melihat dengan jelas oniks Sasuke mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Naruto menyembunyikan penyakitnya selama ini dari kita. Dan dari dirimu."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Sasuke.."

Bungsu Uchiha itu tiba-tiba berlari keluar kelas entah kemana meninggalkan Shikamaru. Dunia rasanya hancur saat itu. Kenapa? Shikmaru begitu jahat pada Naruto. Sebetulnya siapa yang salah?

"SASUKE!" Teriak Shikamaru pada Sasuke. Perlahan sosoknya menghilang dari penglihatannya.

Sasuke terus berlari. Tak peduli berapa banyak orang yang ia tabrak dan menatapnya kesal di jalan. Ia sudah keluar area sekolahnya. Ia terus memacu kecepatan kakinya.

Sampailah ia di tujuan. Tempat di mana ia dan Naruto menghabiskan waktu bersama kemarin. Sasuke masih mengatur napasnya akibat berlari dan berteriak tadi. Betul-betul aneh, tadi pagi saat ingin berangkat sekolah, ia melewati rumah ini. Tempat ini sepi seperti biasa.

Namun pada saat ini, terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dan juga seorang pria yang rambutnya sama seperti Naruto! Siapa mereka? Seorang wanita yang umurnya kira-kira sudah berkepala empat itu terlihat sesenggukkan menangis sambil sang pria yang sepertinya suaminya itu menenangkannya.

Sasuke tak sadar mengamati mereka dengan serius. Sasuke sangat penasaran, siapa mereka? Sasuke tak pernah melihat mereka di rumah Naruto. Sampai, keberadaan Sasuke diketahui pria berambut kuning itu. Sasuke terkejut lalu ia sempat membuang tatapannya dengan canggung.

Namun, diluar dugaan. Pria itu malah menghampiri Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu sempat berniat ingin pergi. Tetapi pria itu semakin mendekat padanya.

"Apa kau Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya pria itu dengan serius.

Sasuke sempat mencelos mendengarnya. Pria itu tahu namanya. Ia benar-benar semakin penasaran. Sasuke pun mengangguk.

"Aku Minato, ayah Naruto. Naruto menitipkanku ini." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas yang dilipat. "Aku sangat kagum denganmu. Daripada aku sebagai orang tuanya, kau lebih dekat dengannya."

Sasuke mengambil selembar kertas itu. Ia sudah tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Jadi semua ini benar? Naruto telah..

Dengan perlahan, laki-laki keturunan Uchiha itu membuka kertas itu. Ia sungguh berharap semua ini hanya mimpi. Perlahan oniksnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Setelah kertas itu terbuka, terlihat beberapa barisan kata.

'Hai Teme, sekarang tiba saatnya kau tenang dan tidak ada lagi yang mengganggumu. aku sangat bersyukur bisa kenal dan dekat denganmu. Apa kau merasakannya juga? Sepertinya tidak. Aku sangat berharap kau tidak lupa janjimu. '

Sasuke terdiam menggenggam lembaran kertas itu. Angin tiba-tiba bertiup lembut sehingga menerbangkan daun di sepanjang jalan. Angin itu juga berhembus meniup rambutnya.

"Aku sangat bahagia,Dobe." Sasuke pun tersenyum. Mungkin senyuman yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada dunia.

Hingga saat itu juga, kertas putih yang ia genggam mulai basah terkena tetesan air matanya sendiri.

.

.

.

FIN

Kok, tiba-tiba sedih gini? Bukakak aku emang udah lama pengen nulis cerita sedih. Tapi sepertinya biasa aja ya?

Aku kaget, ada yang minta sekuel My Enemy. Endingnya bikin greget yak? Tapi tenang aja, sekuelnya lagi on going kok. Pasti ada! Walaupun publishnya entah kapan..


End file.
